Pokemon I Choose You!
Plot The episode opens with the classic opening from the Gameboy games Pokemon Red, Green, and Blue, showing two Pokemon, a Nidorino and a Gengar, preparing to battle. The shot transitions to the actual animation to show the two Pokemon fighting in a stadium with fans cheering them on. The announcer calls the action as Nidorino tries using Horn Attack, but Gengar counters with Hypnosis. Nidorino's trainer (who looks a bit like Bruno of the Kanto Elite Four) recalls Nidorino and switches him out with Onix. The battle goes on, as the shot reveals that it's a TV broadcast and a young boy getting ready for something. The boy is Ash Ketchum, as revealed by the narrator, and says that now that he's 10 years old, he can get his Pokemon license. The narrator explains that 10 year old children can get a starter Pokemon from their local Pokemon expert, in Ash's case Professor Oak in his home town of Pallet. Ash is excited and pumped up for his Pokemon journey to start, but his mother, Delia, tells him he should get to sleep because his Pokemon journey starts in the morning. Delia changes the TV channel to a program featuring Professor Oak talking about the three starters that trainers can choose from: Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Delia tells Ash to go to bed as soon as the show ends, which he does. That night, Ash is thinking about which Pokemon to choose as his starter. As the morning sun rises and a Dodrio calls out like a rooster, Ash throws his alarm clock like a Pokeball in his sleep and wakes up as it hits the wall. Ash realizes that he's late, and runs out of his house without even putting on his day clothes. Once he arrives at Professor Oak's lab, he meets Gary Oak for the first time. Gary has already got his Pokemon, and rides off in his car with his cheerleaders. Ash and Gary's rivalry has officially begun. Professor Oak soon greets Ash, and takes him inside to choose his Pokemon. Ash decides to have Squirtle as his starter Pokemon, but the Pokeball is empty, and Professor Oak says that Squirtle was already taken. Ash then goes with Bulbasaur, but that Pokeball is empty, too. Ash then tries the Charmander Pokeball, but Charmander is taken as well. Ash is disappointed that there are no Pokemon left, but Professor Oak reveals that there is one left. The Pokeball comes up, but Professor Oak tells Ash that there's a problem with the Pokemon inside, but Ash takes it anyway. The Pokeball opens up with a bright flash of yellow light, and the Pokemon is revealed to be a small and yellow Pokemon. Professor Oak reveals that its name is Pikachu. Ash thinks its cute and picks Pikachu up, but the little Pokemon zaps Ash with some electricity. Professor Oak explains that Pikachu is also classified as an Electric Mouse, adding that it can be shy but also has an electrifying personality. Professor Oak gives Ash six Pokeballs and his Pokedex, but they both end up getting zapped by Pikachu. Ash heads outside and finds his mom and some of their neighbors have come to wish him good luck. Ash introduces his mom to Pikachu, and Delia asks why Pikachu isn't in its Pokeball. Ash tries to put Pikachu back into its Pokeball, but Pikachu knocks it back to Ash with either its head or its tail, making it look to Delia like their playing catch. Soon, one wrong word from Delia, and everyone except for Professor Oak gets zapped by Pikachu. Soon, Ash heads off on his journey, pulling Pikachu along by a string and wearing rubber gloves that his mother packed him. Ash tries to make peace with Pikachu, and shows Pikachu that the Pokedex says that Pokemon normally stay in their Pokeball, but the device also says that some Pokemon hate being confined. So, Ash unties Pikachu and takes off the gloves, but not even that helps. Soon, Ash spots a Pidgey and tells Pikachu to attack, but Pikachu runs up a tree. Ash tries to capture Pidgey himself, but the attempt is an unsuccessful one. Ash tries to use his jacket to hold the Pidgey down, but the Pokemon uses Gust and Sand Attack to make its escape. Ash then spots a Pokemon snooping around his backpack, and his Pokedex identifies it as Rattata and notes that it likes to steal food from travelers. Pikachu laughs at Ash's string of bad luck, and Ash throws a rock at some Pidgey in anger. Ash then spots another Pokemon and throws another rock at it and hits it, thinking it's a Pidgey. However, the Pokemon is revealed to be a Spearow. Ash's Pokedex says that Spearow is extremely wild, unlike the more docile Pidgey, and will attack both people and Pokemon. Spearow then spots and attacks Pikachu, with Ash in confusion as to why, until his Pokedex says that wild Pokemon are jealous of human trained Pokemon. Pikachu zaps Spearow with some electricity, but Spearow then lets out a loud cry and a whole flock of Spearow fly toward Ash and Pikachu. They run for it, but Pikachu ends up getting attacked by the flock. Ash scoops Pikachu into his arms and runs onward, passing by other Pokemon like Sandshrew and Mankey. Ash then comes to a ledge, and jumps down into the water below. Ash ends up in a current, passing by a Magikarp, and nearly avoiding becoming lunch for a Gyarados. Further down the river, Ash gets pulled ashore by a girl named Misty who was out fishing. Misty asks if Pikachu is okay, and tells him to get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center, a hospital that specializes in healing Pokemon, in Viridian City. Ash takes Misty's bicycle and races off to the Pokemon Center. However, the flock catches up with them and causes Ash to fall off the bike. Ash notices and hears the flock of Spearow coming, and tells Pikachu to go inside his Pokeball so he can be safe. Ash tells the Spearow to come and get him, but Pikachu, moved by Ash's willingness to lay his own life on the line to save Pikachu, climbs up to and jumps off of Ash's shoulder, gets struck by a lightning bolt, and unleashes a devastating Thunder Shock that defeats the flock of Spearow, knock Ash back, and causes the rain storm that came in during the chase to go away. Afterwards, Ash spots a mysterious flying Pokemon up in the sky, asks what it is, and the Pokedex says that the Pokemon is unknown, adding that there are still some Pokemon yet to be identified. Ash then carries Pikachu down the road and sees Viridian City in the distance. Pikachu licks him, showing that they're true friends at last, then Liam and Spyro arrives and decides to join Ash's journey, and the narrator says that their adventures have just begun as the episode ends. Major events *Ash and Gary begin their Pokémon journeys. *Gary starts his journey with a Squirtle.* *Ash starts his journey with a disobedient Pikachu, a Pokédex, and six Poké Balls. *Ash tries and fails to catch a Pidgey. *Ash meets Misty for the first time. *Ash steals Misty's bike, which is destroyed when Pikachu defeats a flock of angry Spearow. *Ash and Pikachu become friends. *Ash sees a mysterious Pokémon (which is Ho-Oh, unknown to him). *Ash reaches Viridian City. *Ash meets Liam and Spyro for the first time. *Ben joins the group, and is revealed to own a Rapidash named Cinder. *Liam and Spyro joins Ash's journey, and Liam is revealed to have chosen Charmander as his starter. Characters 'Humans' *Liam (debut) *Ash (debut) *Misty (debut) *Professor Oak (debut) *Gary Oak (debut) *Delia Ketchum (debut) *Gary's cheerleaders (debut) Animals *Spyro (debut) 'Pokemon' *Charmander (Liam's; debut) *Spearow (Liam's; new; debut) *Pikachu (Ash's; new; debut) *Nidorino (Trainer's; debut) *Onix (Trainer's; debut) *Gengar (Trainer's; debut) *Spearow (anime; multiple) *Ho-Oh (anime; debut) *Bulbasaur (Ash's dream; debut) *Charmander (Ash's dream) *Squirtle (Ash's dream; debut) *Pidgey (debut) *Rattata (debut) *Sandshrew (debut) *Mankey (debut) *Dodrio (debut) *Magikarp (debut) *Gyarados (debut) Trivia *Liam captured the Spearow off-screen, Ash was alarmed at first if the Spearow would attack him but Liam reminds him his Spearow was very gentle. Transcript Pokemon I Choose You!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover